


Pain; the Proper Fuel for Bucket Lists

by frostedshadow



Series: It's All Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt... Then It's Hilarious [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapped, M/M, Mycroft has a moment, Q has a bucketlist, Q is sassy even when bleeding, Violence, other times he loves them, sometimes Q hates his brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q hates being rescued. Honestly, five more minutes and he totally would have been out of those restraints. Okay, maybe twenty, but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain; the Proper Fuel for Bucket Lists

This was not happening. Nope, Q was just going to pretend that this was not happening, then maybe it would be true. Honestly, how hard could that be? Apparently very, when one was tied to a chair. Q wiggled his arms slightly in their bounds, and tried to pull his arms out, albeit half heartedly. Half of his brain was devoted to trying to figure out how to escape, the other half trying not to panic. It wasn’t often that one was faced with one’s own mortality. Its not that Q didn’t realize he could die, he just always thought it would be on his own terms. And, if he is being completely honest with himself, there are a few things he would like to achieve. Top of the list, not that he would ever admit to it, would be to out smart Mycroft. Or, to deduce something before Sherlock can. And, if he is very lucky, maybe even fall in love. But, with his luck that is very likely not going to happen. Speaking of luck, a door creaked open, and light seeped into the otherwise black room. Q squinted, and looked away, as the tall man entered the room. There went his twenty minutes of peace, the longest he has been alone since he was kidnapped. 

“Hey, we know you are MI-6’s Quartermaster. Things will go a lot smoother, if you just tell us what we want to know.” His voice was like oil; it made Q feel sick. 

“I think we both know that isn’t going to happen.” Q replies. Despite the terrible situation, he is impressed, that his voice doesn’t shake. Instead, its’ thin and steady. The man chuckles, then swings and catches Q’s jaw with his fist. The younger man’s head whips back, and blood flies from his mouth. He resists the urge to yelp, and spits a tooth out instead. 

“Well, there are two ways we can do this, mister Quartermaster. Either you tell me what I want to know now, and I kill you quickly, or you don’t tell me, and I torture you until you do. I am good either way.” The man leers at Q, and he does his best to suppress the shiver that runs down his spine. 

“Thats assuming that I am actually the Quartermaster.” Q replies, almost weary. He has been bound to a chair for close to thirty six hours, and been hit more times than he cares to count. He really just wants to curl up, and go to sleep. Preferably, in his own apartment. 

“Since a rescue mission has yet to be mounted, I am fairly certain that you are. You see, MI-6 just doesn’t seem to be the same, without their little brain.” The man lunges forward, and punches Q in the kidneys. Q coughs, and spits up blood, more blood than he wants to think about right now. 

“Wow, big man, hitting a nerd in a chair. Honestly, I am just an IT guy.” Q chokes out. His breath is coming in short wheezes now, and blood has started to trickle out of his nose. 

“I don’t think you are really in a position to insult me. Shall I go over your two options again?” The man starts a slow circle around Q. He does everything he can to keep his body limp; if his tenses, it will just hurt more. 

“I like option 3, personally. What do you think, Q?” Q and the man’s heads snap up, simultaneously. Before the man can comment, James Bond shoots him once, twice. Q isn’t sure how, but he manages to bite back a sob, as James surges forward. 

“Q? Are you alright?” James crouches behind his Quartermaster, and makes short work of the bounds. 

“I am fine. Your welcome, for loosening them.” Q snarks back, albeit weakly. Thankfully, James only raises an eyebrow at him, as he circles around to kneel in front of Q. Q sags forward, his head coming to a rest on James’ shoulder. James doesn’t comment, just gently runs his hands over Q’s body, doing a quick but gently assessment of injury. 

“Of course, Q. Come on, we need to get out of here. Tanner has the other double-0s scouring the place.” James pushes Q back against the chair, so he can stand. Q looks up at him, suddenly woozy. When the younger man makes no move to stand, James leans over, and scoops him up. Q os so tired that he doesn’t argue, just lets his head rest against James’ left shoulder. His last thought, before unconsciousness takes him, is that while the sound is rather fast, it is quite warm and soothing. It isn’t until a few months later, that it dawns on him that the sound was James’ heart, and only after he has heard it again. 

“Tanner, Q has passed out. I have him, but he is beaten and bloody. Nothing a few days in medical and some sleep won’t fix.” James informs his ear piece. It concerns him, how complacent Q was. He does his best, but he knows that Tanner, and all the other double-0 agents can hear the worry. 

“Thank you, 007. Bring him in. Maybe now Mycroft will stop breathing down my neck.” James chuckles softly at the irritation. Lucky for him, Mycroft had gone straight to the top, and left him alone. 

“See you soon.” James swiftly exits the building, and enters one of the two choppers. 008 falls into step behind James, and sits beside him in silent support. 

~~~ 

“Where am I?” Q wakes in a panic. His body is heavier, and more sore than he has ever remembered it being before 

“Relax, darling. You are in MI-6’s medical wing. James saved you.” Eve’s voice is the mixture of reassuring and calm. Q stares blindly around the room for a few moments, then glances over at Eve. Slowly, his bodies deflates back against the bed. The sound of the heart rate machine washes over Q, and he hears, as well as feels his heart slow down. 

“Q?” Tanner pokes his nose in the door, a file tucked under his arm. Q closes his eyes, just as Eve waves the other man into the room. 

“He just woke up.” Eve murmurs to Tanner, who nods. 

“Is he alright?” Tanner queries. 

“He is lying right here, and he is perfectly fine. A little stiff, and a little sore, but fine.” Q snaps, suddenly done with all of this. 

“Apologies, Q. Here is the file on your disappearance. If you are feeling up to it, you older brother, and the double-0 section would like to see you.” Tanner turns to the Quartermaster. He ignores the bruises, and meets Q’s eyes, when they fly open. Tanner sets the folder down on Q’s tray, gingerly pats the younger man on the shoulder, then leaves the room. 

“Do I have to do this now?” Q huffs, and prods the folder. 

“Here.” Eve picks it up, tucks her feet underneath her, and sets the folder against her leg. She pulls out a pen, and flips it open. “So, what were you doing when you were kidnapped?” 

“Walking from the tub to a bus stop, on my way home. It was two am, and I had just finished talking Bond to his extraction point. I had been up for over 27 hours, and could barely think, let alone walk properly. I don’t remember exactly where I was when it happened, but one second I was on the street, and the next I was shoved in the back of a van, blindfolded. I was knocked out. When I came to, I was in a room with no light, tied to a chair. I am not entirely sure how long I was there, but I was rarely alone. When I was, it was for very short periods of time.” Q’s voice was a monotone, slow and steady. It wasn’t until he tried to explain what happened, that his voice cracked. 

“Surely this doesn’t have to happen now.” Mycroft’s voice is more of a command than a question, and this time Q cannot hide the wince. 

“Of course. I will see you in a bit, Q.” Eve tucks the pen away, and reaches for Q’s hand. She gives it a quick squeeze, then slips out of the room. Mycroft watches them with interest, before he takes he vacated seat. Q, in an attempt to make Mycroft go away, shuts his eyes again. 

“I know I am the last person you want to see right now, but I am glad you are safe now, Quillian. I don’t think I would have been able to forgive myself, if you weren’t okay.” Mycroft leans forward, and places a soft kiss to Q’s forehead. Q’s eyes snap open, and he stares at his older brother. 

“Thanks, Mycroft. Love you too.” Q gives him a quick smile, shocked. It is then that he realizes, just how badly he was hurt. Why else would Mycroft be here? 

“Yes. Well, I shall inform Sherlock of your continued existence, and leave you to your agents. Or, should I say, agent.” Mycroft flashes him one of his smiles, then sweeps form the room before Q can sputter a reply. It doesn’t help his case, when James nearly knocks Mycroft over in his haste to enter the room. Q rolls his eyes, groans, and pulls his blanket over his head, his best attempt at shutting out the world.


End file.
